Eine ereignisreiche Zugfahrt
by xMoonlight0301x
Summary: Auf der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts. die Geschichte Spielt in Harrys 5. schuljahr.. wer mehr wissen will..lesen!:-)


Disclaimer: Die Personen in der Geschichte gehören leider nicht mir sondern Joanne k.  
  
Rowling  
  
Inhalt: Die Geschichte spielt in Harry´s 5. Jahr, auf der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts.  
  
Warnung: Slash Draco / Harry  
  
  
  
Eine Ereignisreiche Zugfahrt  
  
1 Am Bahnhof Kings-Cross  
  
Harry stand alleine am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ und hielt Ausschau nach seinen beiden Freunden Ron und Hermine. Hermine hatte die Ferien bei Ron im Fuchsbau verbracht. Harry war zwar auch von Famile Weasley eingeladen wurden, aber Dumbledore meinte es wäre sicherer wenn er bei seinen Verwandten im Ligusterweg bleiben würde.  
  
Es war bereits fünf Minuten vor elf und von den beiden war immer noch nichts zu sehen. Also nahm harry seinen Koffer und stieg schon mal in den Zug um ein Abteil zu suchen. Die beiden würden schon noch kommen, dachte er sich.  
  
Schnell hatte er auch schon eins gefunden und setzte sich. Er blickte auf seine Uhr: 2 Minuten vor elf. Die beiden waren immer noch nicht zu sehen. Langsam machte er sich Sorgen. Er blickte aus dem Fenster und suchte den Bahnsteig nach ihnen ab. Nix.  
  
Es ertönte ein Pfeiffen, er sah wie die letzten Schüler noch schnell in den Zug sprangen und los ging die Fahrt.  
  
Er machte sich nun wirklich Sorgen um seinen Freunde und hoffte das nicht passiert war.  
  
***** ***** ***** *****  
  
2 Im Hogwarts-Express  
  
Nachdem sie etwa eine halbe stunde gefahren waren hörte Harry ein Klopfen am Fenster. Als er hinaus blickte, um zu sehen wo es herkam, sah er Ron´s Eule aufgeregt vor dem Fenster hin und her flatterte.  
  
Schnell öffnete er es und riss ihr den Brief aus dem Schnabel und öffnete ihn. Der Brief war von Ron.  
  
3 Hallo Harry!  
  
Ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Hermine und ich haben den Zug verpasst, da Ginny heute morgen nicht im Bad zu lange gebraucht hat. Sie wollte sich wohl besonders hübsch machen für dich.  
  
Harry musste grinsen.  
  
Also mach dir keine Sorgen. Dad hat bereits mit Dumbledore Kontakt aufgenommen und ihm bescheid gesagt. Wir werden also morgen mit dem Zug nach Hongsmead und von dort wird und Hagrid dann abholen.  
  
Gruss Ron  
  
PS: Liebe Grüsse von Hermine. Sie ist total fertig, weil sie angst hat morgen etwas vom Unterricht zu versäumen.  
  
  
  
Harry war erleichtert. Seinen freunden ging es gut und sie hatten nur den zug verpasst da Ginny etwas gebummelt hat.  
  
Auf einmal merkte er das er müde war und beschloss noch etwas zu schlafen.  
  
***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Plötzlich erwachte er. Er hörte wie das die Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde. Als er die Augen öffnete um zu sehen wer es war sah er niemand anderen als.... Malfoy.  
  
Er stand mit seinem Koffer in der Tür und blickte ihn fast .. naja... verlegen an.  
  
„Ist hier vielleicht noch was frei?" fragte er  
  
Harry blickte ihn leicht verwundert an. Malfoy wollte sich zu ihm setzen?  
  
„ähhhmm.. ähm ja.. ja setz dich. „ antworte Harry immer noch leicht verstört.  
  
„danke."  
  
Moment? Malfoy hatte sich bedankt?? Und auch noch bei ihm? Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Irgendwas konnte hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen.  
  
Malfoy setzte sich also. Eine ganze Weile lang schwiegen die beiden sich an. Dann nach einer ganzen Zeit brach Malfoy das Schweigen.  
  
„Wo sind denn deine Freunde, Potter?" fragte er in einem für Harry recht ungewöhnlich freundlich.  
  
„Zug verpasst." Antworte Harry kurz. Er wusste nicht so recht was er von Malfoys benehmen halten sollte. Erst setzte er sich zu ihm und nun fing er auch noch ein Gespräch an.  
  
„aha" gab Malfoy nur zurück.  
  
Und wieder schweigen.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Harry blickt auf seine Uhr. Bald mussten sie in Hongsmead ankommen. Ihm fiel auf das er ja noch seine Normale Kleidung anhatte und er stand auf um seinen Umhand aus dem Koffer zu holen.  
  
Auf einmal ging ein Ruckeln durch den Zug. Harry verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er fiel auf malfoy und riss diesen mit sich zu Boden.  
  
„Mensch Potter kannst du nicht ..... „ er verstummte. Sein gesicht befand sie genau über Harry´s so das er ihm direkt in die smaragdgrünen Augen blicken konnte.  
  
Harry blickte zurück. Die stahlgrauen Augen. Sie sahen überhaupt nicht kalt aus wie sonst. Ja irgendwie? Es war als ob er durch sie in seine Seele blicken konnte.  
  
Keiner sagte etwas. Sie sahen sich einfach nur in die Augen. Ein leichtes lächeln umspielten Dracos Lippen.  
  
Langsam näherte er sein Gesicht dem Harrys. Seine Lippen trafen auf die des anderen jungen und er küsste ihn. Harry erwiderte den Kuss.  
  
Seine Hände strichen über den Rücken des blonden Jungen.  
  
„was tust du hier?...Das ist Draco malfoy....das ist falsch!" hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „aber es fühlt sich so gut, so richtig an. Wie kann etwas das sich so anfühlt falsch sein?." Sagte ihm eine weitere Stimme.  
  
Er spürte wie der andere Junge ihm zärtlich durch die Haare fuhr. Die Zunge des anderen Jungen berührte seine Lippen. Bevor er wusste was er tat öffnete er leicht den Mund. Ihre Zungen berührten sich.  
  
Harry entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen.  
  
Es sollte nicht aufhören. Es fühlte sich so gut an.  
  
Er spürte wie Dracos Hände sich um seinen Nacken legten und ihre Lippen lösten sich langsam voneinander.  
  
Sie blickten sich eine Weile wieder nur in die Augen. Dann brach Draco erneut das Schweigen.  
  
„Ich liebe dich Harry." Flüsterte er heiser.  
  
„ich..ich..glaube ich liebe dich auch Draco." Erwiderte Harry leise.  
  
Draco lächelte ihn an. Langsam stand er auf und setzte sich auf seinen Platz zurück. Er nahm Harry´s Hand und zog diesen neben sich. Dieser ließ es geschehen.  
  
„Ich hatte solche Angst das du mich zurückweisen würdest Harry. Nachdem wie ich dich in den letzten jahren behandelt habe."  
  
Sagte er heiser und blickte dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen in die Augen.  
  
„Ich habe in den Ferien viel nachgedacht. Und dabei ist mir klar gewurden was ich für dich empfinde. Ich wollte es dir sagen, deswegen bin ich vorhin zu dir ins Abteil gekommen. Ich wollte es dir sagen. Ich musste es einfach los werden. Doch ich wusste nicht wie...."  
  
er verstummte. Keiner sagte ein Wort.  
  
Dann drehte Harry den Kopf zu Draco.„würdest du das noch einmal tun?" Fragte er  
  
„was tun?" Fragte Draco verwirrt.  
  
„mich..mich küssen?" Harry war leicht rot gewurden.  
  
Draco lächelte glücklich. „ nichts lieber als das." Flüsterte er heiser und sie versanken noch einmal in einem innigen Kuss.  
  
Als sie ihre Lippen langsam wieder voneinander lösten sah Harry auf die Uhr. Sie mussten jeden Moment in Hongsmead ankommen.  
  
Erschrocken sprang er auf und sagte:" schnell wir müssen uns fertig machen. Wir sind jeden Moment da.  
  
Nun erhob sich auch Draco von seinem platz. Schnell zogen sie ihre Umhänge über und packten ihre Sachen zusammen.  
  
Sie waren kaum fertig als auch schon die Stimme des Schaffners durch den Zug hallte und ihnen mitteilte das sie jeden Moment ankämen und sie ihre Koffer Im Zug lassen sollten.  
  
Sie küssten sich noch einmal, und Draco sagte:  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Harry."  
  
Harry sagte nichts. Er lächelte bloß glücklich. Und dieses Lächeln sagte mehr als Worte es konnten.  
  
  
  
-ENDE- 


End file.
